1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to microelectronics field, and more particularly, to a device and a method for obtaining a radio controlled clock signal.
2. Related Art
With the development of science and technology, radio wave based time correction technology emerged. The radio wave based time correction technology refers to a technique that corrects time by adopting a Radio Controlled Clock (RCC) signal. The RCC signal carries time information including the year, the month, the day, the minute and the second. Since the time information carried in the RCC signal is very accurate, the time would be very accurate after being corrected by the radio wave based time correction technology. Different countries have adopted different timing coding methods and transmission carrier frequencies for RCC signal. For example, In China, the time coding method is BPC based coding and the transmission carrier frequency is 68.5 kHz.
With increased consumer demands, the radio wave based time correction technology becomes popular even for an ordinary radio. The RCC signal is obtained via an analog receiving and demodulating method in the ordinary radio. However, the analog receiving and demodulating method is less reliable.